


A Thing for Danger

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dinah's run in with Rush, Babs teases her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing for Danger

"Admit it."

"I won't." 

The blonde faced off against the redhead...who started laughing, on top of the smile she already wore.

"You, Dinah, have a definite type."

"I do not."

"Older...typically." Barbara applied her Bat skills in deduction to discomfiting her partner.

"Not always." She thought briefly about Ray Terrill and other young men that had caught her eye, like her Viking Prince.

"Wealthy, in general."

"A girl likes to be pampered," Dinah defended.

"And dangerous."

At the last Dinah couldn't really come up with a wittier thing to say than, "Not always."

"Oliver Queen with his shoot first, ask later that got you both in the deep waters a few times. Ray Terrill with his none-too-sure control of all that energy at times. A Viking explorer. R'as al Ghul..."

"If you mention Bane, I'm putting vaseline on your grips..." Dinah said, none too happy with the mounting evidence.

"I don't need to. Dinah, you even called Lady Vic a babe. And the thing with Shiva is a little...kinky from the outside of it. Should I mention the way you and Selina..."

"Barbara...." Dinah said with a warning tone.

"Or maybe the comm silence on the trip back from Dino-Island with the most notoriously older, dangerous, wealthy man?"

"That's it...vaseline and caltrops."

Barbara giggled at her. "And now we have Diego Zhao, aka Rush, tantalizing the Canary."

That got a pillow thrown, and the pint of HaagenDaas pulled away from Barbara, as Dinah decided it was definitely time for a full out sulk.

Barbara just laughed at her friend's discomfort.


End file.
